Developmental Funds provide critical support to build research capacity aligned with strategic initiatives. Funds are requested to partially support two key initiatives: 1) recruitment of outstanding investigators to Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) ($200,000 per year) and 2) development of our translational research portfolio ($100,000 per year), via the following: Faculty Recruitment: Our five research Programs continue to identify areas of particular opportunity that align with the broad strategic objectives of the Cancer Center. We anticipate that the Cancer Center will spearhead recruitment of approximately 30 new members in the coming five-year period, with particular focus on high-priority areas that have emerged from our strategic planning. These include cancer genetics and epigenetics, cell migration and tumor metastasis, molecular imaging, investigational therapeutics, cancer prevention, epidemiology, behavioral research, and cancer outcomes, including research related to health disparities and survivorship. New recruitment will advance the missions of each of our Programs, with the greatest growth anticipated in our two newest ProgramsImaging, Diagnostics, and Therapeutics and Cancer Control and Population Scienceswith at least five recruits each. In addition, a major commitment is in place to recruit new leadership for the Divisions of Hematology and Oncology and to expand both Divisions via recruitment of cancer-focused, research-active faculty whose interests align with the abovementioned Cancer Center goals. We plan 14 new cancer-focused faculty recruitments in partnership with these two units during the next five years. These new faculty will be aligned with Cancer Center Programs based on their research interests. We request developmental funds in the amount of $200,000 per year to provide partial support ($50,000 per person) for four newly recruited investigators per year during their initial startup period. Translational Research: We have developed an effective strategy to promote translational research in our Center through the Director's Translational Research Initiative (DTRI). This initiative provides support for promising collaborative projects between basic scientists (including laboratory and population researchers) and clinical investigators. The goal is to stimulate productive transdisciplinary research with near-term clinical application. We request $100,000 per year for the partial support of this mechanism. Total annual support requested from the CCSG for developmental activities is $300,000. This amount will be complemented by HCI discretionary funds and other institutional support.